


Останься

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон лучше спит по ночам, когда ему снится Шерлок.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250190) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Джон не помнит, когда ему начал сниться Шерлок, но он знает, что это происходит по крайней мере раз в неделю. Сны сладкие, невинные, целомудренные. Они почти всегда одинаковые. Повернувшись в какой-то момент ночи, он обнаруживает Шерлока рядом, видит его длинные пальцы и нежную улыбку. Он привык ждать эти сны, с нетерпением ждать тех ночей, когда ему снится, что Шерлок приходит к нему в постель. Он всегда лучше спит, когда ему снится Шерлок, а не Афганистан.

Поэтому Джон счастливо вздыхает, когда Шерлок появляется рядом с ним, когда тот улыбается ему и целует в нос, а он, сворачиваясь в клубок и мурлыча от удовольствия, обнимает высокую, худую, бледную фигуру и погружается глубже в сон. Он только смутно осознаёт счастливый звук, который рокочет в груди Шерлока, когда тот поудобней устраивается в постели.

Цикл сна Джона постепенно возвращается к тому, что ему снова снится, как его обнимает Шерлок. Тот длинными пальцами поглаживает его волосы, или они лежат на бедре, чуть ниже пояса пижамных штанов. Шерлок тихо похрапывает, касаясь щекой его лица. Джон бормочет что-то, что даже его собственный мозг не может расшифровать, и снова крепко засыпает.

Джон снова погружается в сон в тот момент, когда Шерлок начинает отодвигаться от него. Такое ощущение, что он проснулся, но при этом понимает, что это не так. Это всё сон, всё как всегда. Как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы это было не так, он не может позволить себе поверить, что это что-то другое. Но это заставляет его ещё крепче держаться за сонную версию Шерлока.

Это особенно тёмное время ночи, прямо перед тем, как всё начинает светлеть с рассветом, и сон − Шерлок − пытается уйти. Джон прижимает его к кровати ногой и руками, вытягивается, чтобы прижаться губами к удивительно твёрдой челюсти.

− Останься, − бормочет он, прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил. Он не хочет, чтобы сон − Шерлок − куда-то уходил, тот такой тёплый, уютный и _правильный_.

Шерлок бормочет что-то вроде:

− Я должен идти. 

Но тот не встаёт, а просто перекатывается на бок, увлекая его за собой, и они устраиваются в кровати в позе «ложек». Джон прижимается так близко, как только может, утыкаясь носом в кудри Шерлока, скользя вверх и вниз по его шее.

− М-м-м, − бормочет Джон, − пахнешь вкусно.

Шерлок переплетает их пальцы на своей груди. 

− Джон, ты...

Джон прижимается с поцелуем к затылку Шерлока. 

− Останься, − снова бормочет он. Продолжая целовать шею Шерлока, он бормочет одну и ту же мольбу между ними, пока снова не погружается в глубокий сон.

***

Джон просыпается один. Он всегда просыпается один. Жестоко. До смешного тяжело. Он стонет в подушку, наполовину разочарованный, наполовину возбуждённый, когда поворачивается на бок и берёт себя в руки.

Позже он натягивает джемпер поверх футболки и пижамных штанов и, спотыкаясь, спускается на кухню.

Шерлок сидит в гостиной и что-то читает. Он смотрит на Джона с нежной улыбкой. Это та же самая улыбка, которую тот во сне дарит ему ночью, когда Джон поворачивается к нему в постели и вздыхает, будто сон только сейчас заканчивается.

− Доброе утро, − бормочет Джон, стараясь не злиться на мужчину. Ничего не поделаешь, Шерлок сводит Джона с ума. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, что Джон его любит.

Джон идёт на кухню и включает чайник. Глядя на него, пока тот делает своё дело, он позволяет мыслям блуждать. Он возвращается на то же место, что и обычно, к Шерлоку, и вздыхает от собственной безнадёжности.

Он не слышит, как Шерлок подходит к нему сзади, но чувствует это. Джон концентрируется на приготовлении чая, на добавлении молока, на нужном количестве сахара; он не может справиться с сегодняшним днём, пока не выпьет хотя бы немного кофеина, чтобы взбодрить свой мозг. Он не может не думать о той улыбке, которую ему только что подарил Шерлок. Поэтому, наверное, понятно, что когда его сосед по квартире кладёт руку ему на плечо и целует в затылок, он чуть не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи. Шерлок отдёргивает руку, будто обжёгся.

Джон резко оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, но Шерлок уже отходит к другому концу стола. Он выглядит обиженным, и это неправильно. Он не должен выглядеть обиженным, он не должен этого делать, потому что Джон уже проснулся, а Шерлок не делает ничего этого в реальной жизни, только в его сне.

− Шерлок, − начинает Джон вопросительным тоном, но Шерлок разворачивается и уходит − нет, он убегает. Потому что Шерлок не делает ничего уязвимого, не завязывает отношений, не так ли? _Подождите, что?_

Джон гадает, что, чёрт возьми, происходит в течение примерно трёх секунд, прежде чем это его поражает.

 _Нет. Нет? Подождите, нет. Подождите, правда? Неужели? Боже мой_.

Он был в сознании. Или, по крайней мере, частично проснулся. Для него это уже трудно сказать.

Он просил Шерлока остаться. На самом деле он его умолял. _Ох, чёрт возьми_.

Ну что же. Нет ничего лучше, чем думать, что ты мечтаешь подойти и рассказать своему сумасшедшему соседу по квартире, что ты его любишь. Может быть, не так много слов, но он ожидает, что эффект будет примерно таким же.

И Джон не из тех, кто уклоняется от такого рода вещей, ему придётся сделать это, быть тем, кто всё это исправит. Он не собирается убегать, тем более что Шерлок, похоже, испытывает к нему те же чувства.

Дверь в комнату Шерлока закрыта, и он стучит. Ответа нет, и он продолжает стучать.

− Шерлок, выйди, − довольно рассудительно зовёт он. Его терпение быстро истощается. Ему не нравится, когда Шерлок прячется. Он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок прятался.

− Шерлок!

Дверь не заперта, поэтому он плюёт на вежливость и входит в комнату. Он никогда раньше не заходил в комнату Шерлока. Она безукоризненна, здесь чище, чем в опрятной комнате Джона. Здесь даже пыли нет.

− Шерлок? − рискует он, теперь уже мягче.

Мужчина свернулся калачиком на кровати, отвернувшись от Джона. За исключением его нынешнего присутствия, кровать не выглядит так, будто на ней когда-либо спали. Джон садится рядом с ним, и Шерлок отшатывается.

− Ох, не будь таким, − мягко говорит Джон. − Я не понимал, Шерлок.

Шерлок фыркает.

− Знаешь, я думал, что сплю.

Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. «Ты не серьёзно» ясно написано в его глазах.

− Ты хоть представляешь, как хреново я спал с тех пор, как вернулся? − тихо спрашивает Джон. − Я никогда не мог сказать, когда сплю или бодрствую ночью, кроме ночных кошмаров. Я думал, что ты мне снишься. − Джон пожимает плечами и смущённо улыбается. Шерлок сердито смотрит на него, но его тело расслабляется. − Я серьёзно, Шерлок.

− Что это значит? − шепчет Шерлок.

− Всё это.

Шерлок вздыхает.

Джон вытягивается на кровати позади Шерлока и осторожно обнимает его за талию. Шерлок хватает его за руку и сплетает их пальцы вместе, притягивая его ближе, ещё ближе. Джон скользит свободной рукой под Шерлока, чтобы обнять высокого мужчину, и закидывает ногу ему на бедро.

− Останься, − шепчет он, прижимаясь поцелуем к затылку Шерлока.

Шерлок вздрагивает.

− Останься, − он говорит это снова. Обещание, ещё один поцелуй.

− Останься, − просит он, требуя ещё одного поцелуя.

Он продолжает повторять, перемежая поцелуями в шею Шерлока, пока всё это не теряет всякий смысл, пока обещание и просьба не сливаются воедино.


End file.
